Traumhafte Geschenke für die Seele
by KeyMagic
Summary: Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und der Stress hält uns auf Trab - Nicht so in einem bestimmten Haus mit einer gewissen Urgroßmutter, die endlich Zeit für ihr allerliebstes Geschenk hat... Ein kleiner Oneshot zu der Geschichte (Alp)Traumhafte Ferien des Mr. Snape - für ein bisschen Ruhe und ein kleines Lächeln. Auch zu lesen, ohne die Hauptstory zu kennen.


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Hogwarts und Ähnliches gehören J.K. Rowling – außer ein paar neuen Nebenfiguren. Ich schreibe, weil ich herausgefunden habe, dass es ziemlichen Spaß macht, und nicht, um mit dieser Story Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ihr Lieben!**

**Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür und der ganze Stress hat uns sicherlich wieder voll im Griff – das war schon immer so und wird immer so sein.**

**Wie einigen bekannt, kommt nun der versprochene Weihnachts-Oneshot als kleines, kurzes, aber umso herzlicheres Dankeschön an all die, die mir seit dem Frühjahr die Treue halten und meine (Alp)Traumhafte (Ferien des Mr. Snape)-Geschichte lesen. ;o)**

**Ich habe nicht lange daran überlegt, sondern der Plot hat mich eines abends vor einigen Wochen überfallen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Beim ersten Gedanken und beim Schreiben hab ich etliche Tränen vergossen und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum. Sonst bin ich doch nicht so ;o) Verzeiht mir also das, was so dabei herausgekommen ist. ;o)**

**Vielleicht bringt er euch ja für ein paar Minuten Ruhe – genau wie mir und... **

**Ihr werdet sehen. Und nochmal: Danke von Herzen!**

**So, genug der Vorrede – macht euch eine Kerze an und die Musik!**

**VLG KeyMagic**

P.S: Und für die, die die Hauptgeschichte nicht kennen – der Oneshot ist relativ unabhängig davon und vielleicht habt ihr ja mal Lust, irgendwann reinzulesen.

* * *

***Michael W. Smith: "All Is Well**"*

* * *

**Traumhafte Geschenke für die Seele**

Sie saß in einem der beiden großen, gemütlichen Sessel, die zwar schon uralt waren, aber noch intakt und durchaus liebenswert. Sie hätte sich sowieso niemals davon getrennt.

Das Zimmer war mollig warm durch das so heimelig prasselnde Kaminfeuer, und trotzdem hatte sie noch eine dicke Decke um die Schultern hängen, denn der Winter war gekommen. Durch das Fenster konnte man dicke Schneeflocken erkennen, die vom Himmel zur Erde fielen, wie schon seit drei Tagen. Seit Jahren hatte es keine weiße Weihnacht mehr gegeben und bis auf die Autofahrer schien Jung und Alt ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein vor Freude. Selbst der Hund, mit dem sie vor zwei Stunden noch draußen gewesen war, hatte in der weißen Pracht ausgelassen getobt, wovon er jetzt – in der Tat – _hunde_müde zu sein schien, denn er hatte sich vor dem Kamin neben ihrem Sessel eingerollt und gab vor, zu schlafen.

Normalerweise verbrachte sie die Weihnachtstage nicht hier, aber diesmal war anders entschieden worden, damit sie alle beisammen sein konnten.

Auf dem Beistelltischchen dampfte eine Tasse mit heißem Tee, aus der sie hin und wieder einen Schluck nahm. Die knisternden Flammen und die Kerzen auf dem großen Esstisch weiter hinten durchfluteten den Raum mit einem gedämpften Licht und trugen dazu bei, die Atmosphäre noch behaglicher zu machen, wodurch es einem gleich wärmer ums Herz wurde.

Was allerdings ihre Seele erwärmte, war etwas anderes. In einer Hand hielt sie ein Buch, in dem sie gar nicht viel länger als ein paar Zeilen lesen konnte, denn dann bewegte sich immer wieder ihr Kopf ganz wie von selbst nach links.

Die kleine Wiege, die dort neben ihr stand, schien beinahe so alt wie der Sessel, in dem sie saß. Sie zeugte von einer Handwerkskunst, die es heute nicht mehr oft gab. Das Ebenholz, aus der sie gefertigt war, wies nicht viele Schnörkel auf, aber die einzelnen Teile waren sanft geschwungen und gaben ihr eine besondere Form.

Mit der Hand, die frei war, stupste sie unermüdlich die Wiege an und schweifte immer wieder mit ihren Gedanken ab. Wie glücklich sie war – wer hätte das je gedacht? Langsam bewegte sich ihr Blick zu der Wand gegenüber, an der zahlreiche Bilder hingen, auf denen mehrere Generationen ihrer Familie zu sehen waren.

In der Mitte ihr eigenes Hochzeitsfoto, das sie heute noch hin und wieder zu Tränen rührte, darunter ihre geliebten Töchter in verschiedenen Altersstufen und daneben ihre eigenen Eltern und die Großeltern. Auf der anderen Seite waren nur zwei Bilder von der Seite ihres Mannes, darunter hing ein neues Foto von ihrer so klugen Enkeltochter mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm – das war das neueste von allen.

Sie seufzte, denn sie brauchte sich dieses Bild nicht an der Wand anzusehen: Den Kopf zu drehen reichte aus, um das kleine Wunder betrachten zu können.

Das winzige Bündel, das unter einer dicken, grün-rot-karierten und mit schmalen silbernen und goldenen Streifen verzierten Decke friedlich schlummerte, konnte man nur erahnen, so klein war es und doch konnte es so große Gefühle auslösen.

Der Himmel der Wiege war aus ebensolchem Stoff, und von der Spitze hing ein kleines Mobile mit unglaublich filigran gearbeiteten Tieren herunter, die im Licht silbern schimmerten. Ein Reh, zwei offenbar große Vögel und...

Das Baby regte sich und ihr Blick wurde von den Tieren abgelenkt, die sich im leichten Luftzug drehten.

„Wirst du wach, mein Engel?"

Man konnte ein leises Wimmern hören und die ältere Frau erhob sich, um nachzusehen, was sie tun könnte, während sie sich eine Strähne ihres mittlerweile ganz grauen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich.

Der Golden Retriever, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, sich zwischen Wiege, Kamin und Sessel noch ein gemütliches Plätzchen zu schaffen, hob kurz den Kopf an, um zu prüfen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, und das war es. Mit einem Laut, der sich wie ein wohliger Seufzer anhörte, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf die Pfoten und schloss die Augen – wohlwissend, dass seine Menschen in der Nähe waren.

„Möchtest du vielleicht in meinen Arm?", fragte die Frau, den Blick liebevoll auf das Baby gerichtet, während sie behutsam die Decke zurückschlug und es vorsichtig aus der Wiege hob.

„Dir ist bestimmt zu warm, hm?"

Langsam setzte sie sich wieder in den Sessel und betrachtete das kleine Leben, das jetzt auf ihrem Schoß lag, den Kopf halbhoch in ihre Armbeuge gebettet.

Es sah sie mit seinen dunklen, großen Augen an und fast hätte sie der Träne nachgegeben, die sie schon fühlen konnte.

Stattdessen sprach sie weiter:

„Endlich sind wir mal nur zu zweit – zumindest hier im Haus im Moment, meine Süße. Jetzt bist du schon fast zwei Monate auf der Welt und das ist das erste mal, dass ich dich ganz für mich alleine habe. Weißt du, so einen Tag vor Weihnachten ist immer viel Trubel und jeder hat noch etwas zu tun. Aber wir nicht, nicht jetzt. Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, dir ein bisschen von unserer Familie zu erzählen, und zwar zuerst von der weiblichen Seite – wir Frauen müssen zusammenhalten, meinst du nicht?"

Als Antwort bekam sie ein paar leise Töne und einen interessierten Blick.

„Schlau wie die Mutter und der Rest...wie soll es auch anders sein? Und die dunklen Haare – wunderschön bist du, wie deine Mum und deine Großmutter. Die wirst du sicher erst morgen Abend sehen, denn sie hat ihren eigenen Stress und ihre eigene, große Weihnachtsfeier, die sie hinter sich bringen muss. Aber sie liebt ihre Arbeit und die ganzen Kinder freuen sich schon jedes Jahr darauf. Und deshalb ist es genau richtig so, verstehst du?

Nun, und deine Mum...du kennst das ja. Immer unterwegs zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten, morgens oder abends, Tag oder Nacht, wann immer sie gebraucht wird. Es ist schön, gebraucht und respektiert zu werden, auch wenn man noch so jung ist wie sie. Das wirst du sicher eines Tages verstehen und vielleicht auch selbst erleben, wer weiß das schon. Trotz allem, sie hat sich richtig entschieden.

Eigentlich wollte sie etwas ganz anderes machen, aber das ist genau das Richtige für sie, sie blüht regelrecht auf und sie kann sehr gut auf sich aufpassen, auch wenn es ein harter Job ist.

Und Großtante..." Sie musste kurz lächeln, weil sich diese Bezeichnung so komisch in ihren Ohren anhörte, „...ja, _Groß_tante Fawn platzt vor Stolz, weil sie in ihre Fußstapfen tritt...und nicht nur sie. Mei...unsere Freunde sind genauso. Jedenfalls machen sie alle unsere Stadt, oder die Welt, wie auch immer man es sehen mag, ein bisschen besser und schicken die Bösen dahin, wo sie hingehören.

Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, deine Mutter wird immer für dich da sein, und wenn mal nicht, so ist es einer von uns, hörst du? Du bist nicht allein."

Zwischendurch hörte man ein leises Brabbeln und hin und wieder spielte die Kleine mit den Knöpfen des Blusenärmels. Aber immer wieder ging ihr Blick hoch zu dem Mund, der so fleißig, so hingebungsvoll und voller Liebe erzählte.

„Wie schön, dass wir es wieder schaffen, uns alle zu treffen. Sonst feiern wir zwar auch gemeinsam, wenn es eben möglich ist, aber woanders. Diesmal sind wir hier – das ist wegen deiner Mum, es ging dieses Jahr nicht anders.

Nächstes Jahr, wenn es so sein soll, nehmen wir dich mit dorthin, wo wir uns schon seit jeher getroffen haben – oben im Norden – dann ist das mit dem Schnee wenigstens nicht so eine Glücksache. Offensichtlich haben wir Glück – das liegt sicher an dir, meine Süße.

Und das Wichtigste muss ich dir noch sagen, hör mir genau zu:

Ich _wünsche_ dir alles Glück der Erde und des Himmels, glaub mir das. Und all diese Dinge und noch viel mehr werde ich dir sicher immer und immer wieder erzählen, solange ich lebe. Vielleicht geht es dir irgendwann auf die Nerven, aber das gibt sich wieder, denn jeder möchte wissen, wo seine Ursprünge sind, wo man herkommt und wer man ist."

Sie lächelte ihr Glück an und drehte sich dann zur Terrassentür, um hinauszuspähen. Die Rückseite des Hauses lag zwar nicht ganz im Dunklen, aber mehr konnte sie von ihrem Platz aus nicht sehen, deshalb wandte sie sich wieder dem Baby zu.

„Weißt du...zu dem Glück, das ich dir wünsche, gehört natürlich auch ein Mann, wie soll es anders sein. Sicher weiß ich, dass es dich gerade herzlich wenig interessiert und dass ich dir nur von uns Frauen erzählen wollte, aber das hier ist etwas anderes und du sollst es wissen:

Dein Urgroßvater war...er _ist_ die Liebe meines Lebens, verstehst du? Nichts und niemand konnte uns auseinanderbringen, obwohl wir viele Höhen und Tiefen erlebt haben, viel mehr als andere.

Genau das habe ich schon deiner Großmutter erzählt, deiner Mum und jetzt dir. Ihr solltet das nie vergessen. So etwas gibt es wirklich und wenn ihr nicht nur mit offenen Augen und Ohren und dem Verstand durch die Welt geht, sondern auch mit großem Herzen und einer fühlenden Seele, dann findet man so jemanden – egal, was andere denken oder sagen. Höre immer nur auf dein Herz, versprich mir das, dann wird alles gut."

Das Baby begann, mit den Beinchen ein wenig zu strampeln und brabbelte ein bisschen lauter als vorhin.

„Du hast recht, man sollte sich zwischendurch bewegen, vor allem in meinem Alter. Fürs erste habe ich ja auch wirklich genug geredet.

Wollen wir mal schauen, was draußen so vor sich geht?", fragte sie das winzig kleine Bündel.

Vorsichtig verlagerte sie es auf einen Arm, damit sie sich mit dem anderen abstützen und aufstehen konnte.

Langsam gingen sie zur Terrassentür, die nach hinten hinaus in den Garten führte, und sie zog den langen, fließenden Stoff vor dem Fenster zurück, damit sie bessere Sicht hatte. Auch der Hund war aufgewacht, folgte ihnen, stellte sich schwanzwedelnd an die nun freie Scheibe und schaute sehnsüchtig nach draußen.

„Siehst du, mein Engel? Da scheint jemand mit der Arbeit ganz gut vorangekommen sein – langsam, aber gut. Kannst du schon erkennen, was da draußen entsteht...dort hinten bei dem großen Fliederbaum? Ich weiß noch, als er ganz klein war...du wirst ihn lieben mit seinen Hunderten von weißen Blüten im Frühling."

Jetzt wurden seine Äste gebogen von dem Schnee, den er tragen musste. Dicke Flocken kamen nach wie vor vom Himmel und tanzten beinahe fröhlich zum Erdboden, der schon von einer dicken, weißen Schicht bedeckt war.

„Das ist Tradition in unserer Familie, zu der du nun gehörst... Schon seit Ewigkeiten ist es so und jetzt... zum ersten mal für dich."

Das Baby giggelte vor sich hin und blickte tatsächlich raus zu den hüpfenden Schneeflocken und zu der Gestalt, die sich in ein paar Metern Entfernung auf der weiß eingeschneiten Wiese bewegte.

Die Frau musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie offenbar hin und wieder geflucht wurde oder wenn sich einer der Schneehaufen, auf die ihr Blick gerichtet war, wie durch Zauberhand veränderte, wenn auch nur minimal.

„Perfektionistisch wie eh und je, so wie es aussieht.", murmelte sie, hielt die Kleine ein wenig höher und stütze sie mit beiden Händen. Als wenn er auch zustimmen wollte, bellte der Golden Retriever genau einmal und wedelte heftiger.

Sie lachte. „Du weißt, dass du jetzt nicht nach draußen darfst, mein Lieber, auch wenn du es so gerne möchtest – sonst bekommen wir Ärger."

Nach einer Weile schien das Tun draußen beendet zu sein und der Mann, der mit einem dicken, schwarzen Mantel und einem gestrickten, schwarzen Wollschal bekleidet war, stand ganz andächtig vor seinem Werk.

„Schau, sie sind fertig, meine Süße! Kannst du sie erkennen?"

Unter dem Fliederbaum waren ein paar Figuren aus Schnee zu erkennen – ein Reh, das zwei einträchtig nebeneinander stehende _Schnee_gänse, einen kleinen Kauz, ein Hirschkalb und einen Schäferhund fürsorglich betrachtete.

Es war schon fast dunkel, doch der Garten war halb beleuchtet und der Schnee glänzte in seinem eigenen, so einzigartig schönen Licht – so konnte man alles recht gut erkennen.

„Sind sie nicht schön? Und so...perfekt. Irgendwann, meine Kleine, kommt noch eine dazu, dafür müssen wir nur noch ein paar Jahre warten. Damals, als ich jung war, war es etwas anders, da wäre ein anderes..."

Ein Klingeln an der Tür holte sie aus ihren Erinnerungen und der Hund lief voraus. Wäre es jemand gänzlich Fremdes gewesen, hätte er gebellt. So aber nicht – eine Hundenase konnte sehr aufschlussreich sein.

Daher konnte sie in Ruhe zurück zur Wiege gehen, legte das Baby behutsam hinein und öffnete einen Moment später einem vor Kälte zitternden Postboten.

„Entschuldigen sie, ist so viel zu tun ein Tag vor Weihnachten – ich bin spät.", sagte der Bote mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. Er kam gerne hierhin, denn er wurde immer freundlich begrüßt und nicht ignoriert, wie bei vielen anderen. Außerdem konnte ihn der Hund leiden – was für ein Glück.

„Kein Problem, junger Mann. Wirklich, ich kenne sie doch. Was haben sie denn Schönes?"

„Ein riesiges Paket."

„Oh, was für eine Überraschung. Wären sie so freundlich und tragen es mir die paar Stufen hoch hier in den Flur?"

„Sicher."

„Haben sie vielen Dank."

„Keine Ursache. Sie müssten nur noch hier unterschreiben."

„Wo? Ach hier...ich kann es nicht so gut erkennen in dem Halbdunkel."

„Ja, das reicht mir, danke." Er nahm den Zettel mit der Unterschrift und steckte ihn in seine Umhängetasche.

„Was macht ihre Familie? Ich hoffe doch sehr, mit ihrer Frau ist wieder alles im Lot?", fragte die alte Dame ehrlich interessiert.

„Danke, ja, wir haben uns...zusammengerauft."

„Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet. Eine Familie ist etwas Wunderschönes, vergessen sie das nie. Sie werden es schaffen. Und frohe Weihnachten, junger Mann...gehen sie Heim zu ihren Lieben und grüßen sie sie herzlich!"

„Danke, das werde ich tun. Ihnen auch ein frohes Fest!"

‚Was für ein netter und freundlicher junger Mann.', dachte die Frau, als sie wieder ins Haus ging. Der Hund folgte ihr diesmal nicht, dann konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern...

Deshalb ging sie in die Küche, setzte Wasser auf, nahm eine zweite Tasse aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen neben den Sesseln. Anschließend legte sie wieder die Wolldecke um die Schultern und ließ sich nieder. Während sie wieder ihr Buch nahm und die andere Hand auf die Wiege legte, hörte sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet und sogleich wieder geschlossen wurde. Stiefel wurden abgeklopft und dann hörte sie die Stimme, die sie unter Millionen wiedererkennen würde.

„Geschafft. Jetzt ist Weihnachten!"

Mit einem glücklichen Seufzen legte sie das Buch auf den Schoß und blickte zur Tür. Alles war gut, so gut.

* * *

Der Feierabend war endlich gekommen und der Postbote fuhr in seine Dienststelle, um sich umzuziehen und die ausgefüllten Belege in einen Ordner zu heften. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens eine Woche Urlaub und konnte ihn mit seiner Frau und den beiden Kindern verbringen. Wie sehr hätte er sich gewünscht, mehr Zeit für sie zu haben oder ihnen ihre Herzenswünsche zu erfüllen, aber das war nicht drin. Er musste Geld verdienen, nur reichte es oft vorne und hinten nicht und das hatte ihre Ehe arg strapaziert. Trotzdem verlor er nie seinen Mut und war die meiste Zeit gut gelaunt und fröhlich, jetzt, da sie sich wieder vertragen hatten.

Manche Menschen, denen er auf seiner Arbeit oder seiner Runde begegnete, machten es ihm einfach, und von den restlichen Unverbesserlichen ließ er sich nicht das Weihnachtsfest verderben.

Eines der Häuser, wo er gerne hinging, war das Letzte vorhin gewesen. Nicht, weil er hin und wieder ein Stückchen Kuchen oder sonst etwas zugesteckt bekam, sondern weil die Frau, die meistens öffnete, immer einen freundlichen Blick und ein nettes Wort für ihn hatte.

Er hängte seine Kappe und die Jacke an den Haken, die er nachher gegen eine Wollmütze und eine dickere Jacke eintauschen würde, und stellte seine Tasche ab, die nun leicht und fast leer war. Nur noch die Belege einsortieren und dann nach Hause. Seine Kollegen schienen längst fertig zu sein und er war allein in dem großen Gebäude.

Als er den letzten Zettel mit der Unterschrift für das Paket aus der Tasche nahm, fiel ein scharlachroter Umschlag auf den Boden, auf dem ein paar goldene Sterne glitzerten.

„Woher..."

Sofort hielt er im Satz inne, bückte sich und hob ihn auf.

„Das kann doch nicht... Sie hat es schon wieder getan! Wie kann das sein?"

Langsam öffnete er den Umschlag und zog ein dunkelgrünes Blatt heraus, das sich irgendwie dicker anfühlte als normales Papier. Auch das war jedes Jahr gleich. Die Schrift kannte er auch schon und seine Hand fing leicht an zu zittern, als er begann, die wenigen Worte zu lesen, die immer mit silberfarbener Tinte geschrieben waren.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

_Lieber Postbote,_

_unseren besten Dank für ihre Mühen und ihre Freundlichkeit._

_Machen sie sich mit ihrer Familie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und bewahren sie sich ihre Zuversicht und ihre Fröhlichkeit, es wird alles gut!_

_Von Herzen,_

_Mrs. Snape und Familie_

_PS: Anbei ein kleiner Dank für Sie und Ihre Liebsten._

– _Weihnachten 2053 – _

**SSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHSSSHS**

Das war das dritte Jahr, in dem sich dieses Ereignis wiederholte. Vor drei Jahren hatte er seinen Job angetreten und seit drei Jahren hatte er die gleiche Runde. Er hatte vorhin nicht mehr und nicht weniger aufgepasst, es war alles so wie immer gewesen und die alte Dame hatte mit Sicherheit keinen roten Umschlag in ihrer Hand gehabt. Und trotzdem hielt er ihn jetzt in den Händen, wie schon letztes Jahr und vorletztes. Und wieder hatte er erst ganz zum Schluss, nach dem Lesen, die kleine Ecke entdeckt, in der 100 Pfund versteckt waren. Wieder. Als wenn sie aus dem Nichts erschienen wäre.

Er wischte sich die Träne ab, die schon an seiner Wange hinunterlief. Wie gut, dass er allein war, denn seine Kollegen hätten ihn sicher damit aufgezogen. Noch einmal ging er die Schritte durch, die er gegangen war, und die Worte, die er mit ihr gewechselt hatte.

Nichts... Vielleicht war er einfach nur überarbeitet.

Es war mehr als unerklärlich für ihn und grenzte ja fast schon an Zauberei...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ich wünsche Euch von ganzem Herzen Frohe Weihnachten und...**

**viele Geschenke – für die Seele!**


End file.
